Asim Riaz
|hometown = Kashmir, India |occupation = Model |knownfor = |spouse = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 13 |Year = 2019 |TimesNominated = |NominationsReceived = |TimesSaved = |Currently = Currently Nominated |Currently1 = |CaptaincyWins = 1 (Week 13) |Place = |Days = |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = |InstagramUserName = asimriaz77 }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 13. Biography Asim Riaz was born and brought up into the Muslim family of Jammu, India. He did his schooling from the Delhi Public School of Jammu. Career Asim Riaz started his career as a model. In 2014, he worked as a model for the B’lue company. After this Asim Riaz worked as a model in many companies such as Blackberrys, Numero Uno, etc. In 2019, he participated in Bigg Boss Hindi 13. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 13) Nominations History } | – | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 2 | Koena Mitra | – | – |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 3 | | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 3 | | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | | |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | | – |- | | |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 6 | rowspan="2" | Arhaan Khan | Arhaan Khan Khesari Lal Yadav Rohit Khandelwal Waluscha De Sousa | rowspan="2" |- | Arti Singh (to save) |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 7 | Arhaan Khan | Arhaan Khan | |- | | Himanshi Khurana Rohit Khandelwal | Himanshi Khurana Waluscha De Sousa | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 8 | | Khesari Lal Yadav | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | Paras Chhabra Shehnaz Gill | – | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | – | Siddharth Shukla | No |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | ! Siddharth Shukla | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | | Himanshi Khurana | No |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 11 | Mahira Sharma Shefali Bagga | – | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 12 | Arti Singh Madhurima Tuli | Vikas Gupta | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | }} |- |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 14 | Mahira Sharma Shefali Jariwala | – | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 14 | – | Shefali Bagga | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 16 | | |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 17 | Shehnaz Gill | – | |} Trivia References Category:1993 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 13 Contestants Category:Models Category:Social Media Stars Category:Bigg Boss Hindi